roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG HBAR
}} The AUG HBAR is an Austrian Light Machine Gun variant of the AUG A1 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 27 or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' The AUG HBAR is an LMG variant of the AUG Assault Rifle. It is a longer, heavier-barreled version meant for use as a light machine gun or as a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW). Similarly to the MG36 variant of the G36 rifle, the heavier barrel is designed to reduce recoil with the barrel's weight for a longer effective range. In-Game General Information The weapon performs similarly to the AUG A1 with the benefit of a larger magazine size. Similar to the MG36, the AUG HBAR does not have the built-in optics that its parent has, so it will not have any advantage in combat at medium and long ranges with the iron sights. Additionally, the Iron Sights may be more difficult to use due to the weapon's recoil. Use of attachments is highly recommended in order to improve usability. Usage & Tactics The AUG HBAR's stopping power is not all that impressive at close range compared to other LMGs, which can usually three shot in CQC. However, it's capable of killing an enemy with four shots at any range. As a result, the AUG HBAR can become an exceptional DMR if high-magnification optics are attached and semi-automatic fire or tap-firing is used. Where the HBAR shines is with its hipfire capabilities. It is extremely stable when fired from the hip, retaining the tight spread provided by aiming. However, the visual recoil while aiming may pose problems when tracking the target and acquiring to a new target as the recoil can disorient the user. Using a Folding Grip or any attachment that reduces visual recoil can alleviate the effects of the high visual recoil and make better use of the low gun recoil. The AUG HBAR is also good in medium ranged combat, due to its high accuracy and good ballistic properties. However, usage of its Iron Sights is not recommended for medium ranged combat, as they are harder to aim with. Conclusion The HBAR, like the rest of the AUG family, performs as an all-around weapon and maintains the tradition of being a slow firing, highly accurate weapon. However, the HBAR can easily become vulnerable at short ranges against CQC-oriented weapons like and Shotguns which have a significantly lower TTK. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very accurate at long ranges. * Torso multiplier makes it 3SK up close. * High recoil recovery. * Low gun recoil. * 4SK from torso up at any range. * Has an integral grip. Cons: * High camera recoil. * Bad iron sights. * Long reload. * Does the same suppression as Assault Rifles, which is extremely poor for an LMG. * Low penetration for an LMG. * Relatively small magazine size for an LMG. * Low amount of reserve ammunition. * Longest TTK of the LMGs, tied with the SCAR-HAMR. * Loud firing sound. Trivia * It's possible that the AUG HBAR in game is actually an AUG LMG-T, because it lacks the built-in scope that the AUG A1 has. * When fired at an enemy, the AUG HBAR would play bullet whiz and crack sounds, normally reserved for sniper rifles. The SCAR HAMR and the L86 LSW also functioned this way. This feature is now outdated due to the new suppression mechanic added in the July 4th, 2017 update. * The AUG HBAR, like most other LMG's in game, has an unusable bipod. * Before the July 4th, 2017 update, the AUG HBAR was capable of a 4SK anywhere at long range and had higher suppression. As a part of the update, the weapon's suppression capability was reduced and its ability to deliver a 4SK was reduced to the body. * The AUG HBAR in-game has the slowest RoF out of all the AUGs in-game. PDWs Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:AUG Family Category:Support Class